All You Need Is Love
by ChristinaLacrima
Summary: Cause they were just meant to be! They can't stay away from each other. But when Santana tells Brittany that 'different plumming' really doesn't mean you're not cheating, Brittany knows that she has a decision to make. Will Artie be heart-broken? Or will San be the one to cry herself to sleep? Rated M for sexy times and swearing. Hope you like it... have fun :D COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

alright, so this story sort of alternates between Santana's POV and Britt's, but it is all written in 3rd person. I have already written a bit more of this one, but I need/want to know what you guys think of it, before i post more:) also ... it's not really AU but i jumbled up a lot of things that happen in the series ^^ just cause i thought it might work well like that too and because it helps me get the story where i want it. i hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: regretfully glee isn't owned by me:(

* * *

Chapter 1

**Santana's POV (sort of)**

Santana was tired.

She hadn't cried like this since the last party at Rachel's house. But at least then she had just cried because of the booze and not for a real reason…not for a reason like…

Oh man… what the hell was going on with her? Of course she couldn't deny that she had noticed having certain feelings for Brittany lately, but she had shrugged them off as a common high school crush.

After all it's sort of cheerleader law to be attracted to a girlfriend from the squad at one point or another. That was after all the fantasy of all boys!

_But that's just it!_ Santana thought. _I don't care if a hot guy sees us together… I just wanna be with her for me!_ But that wasn't exactly the reason she had just come home crying.

She had approached Brittany at school and had asked her extremely cool – so as not to show how nervous she really felt – if she wanted to get together later to make out a bit as they had done from time to time.

She really had counted on Britt to say yes, but instead she had blown her off with the words "What about Artie?"

"What _about _Artie?" Santana had replied. She really couldn't hear that name anymore. Artie this, Artie that…Britt had blown her off for him more than once lately and Santana was starting to really get annoyed.

She had never understood what Brittany saw in that weird four-eyed wheelchair-boy! She was aware that that sounded really prejudiced and discriminating, but what did that guy have that she didn't?

Santana threw her handbag angrily onto the bed and wiped a tear from her eye with her right hand, which was already black from her mascara. Usually she wore waterproof make-up but she had lent it to Brittany yesterday…Brittany. Stupid Brittany.

Stupid, hot, sweet, innocent, awesome, unique Brittany! Oh, how Santana hated her right now.

"I don't even wanna see her anymore. Actually I'm thankful she's being such a naïve bitch. Now I couldn't care less about her, or…or her gorgeous smile…! SHIT!...OOOUTSCH"

Santana had just kicked her desk-chair in frustration and now felt a throbbing pain in her left foot.

"Damn it!" she sobbed and let herself fall back on her couch. She had made out with Brittany on that couch one time…

"Stop thinking about stuff like that!" Santana growled to herself. She sighed and laid back on her sofa cushions.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany had just gotten home after walking her boyfriend Artie to his house. She had been so impressed when Artie had told her that it was his house. She would have thought it belonged maybe to his parents or the bank or the fairies in his backyard perhaps.

But he had said: "Thanks for bringing me to my house, Britt!" and Artie never lied!

She had told him how impressed she was and he had smiled at her, probably because he had been happy to have had impressed her. But still…something had annoyed her about the way he had looked at her then… or maybe it had just been that he had called her Britt, which only Santana ever did.

It was sort of their thing…Santana called her Britt and she called her San, or sometimes `Sanny' or `Tana', although she had noticed that the others had started calling Santana that too.

Brittany wondered if that was the reason why Santana was always so bitchy to the others - because it annoyed her, too. She'd have to talk to them about that in the next glee-club meeting.

Anyway, hearing Artie call her Britt had made Brittany think of Santana and the last conversation they had had by her locker. It hadn't gone very well, Brittany thought.

Santana had suggested getting their cuddle on and Brittany had been about to say yes when she had thought about the last time they had done that on Santana's couch, and the way she had felt afterwards when Artie had asked her what she'd been doing.

"Practicing cheers!" Brittany had answered, just as Santana had told her to. Santana was so smart. She had predicted that Artie would be happy to hear that and she had been right.

Brittany liked making people happy. She always sort of felt like a good fairy when she made people happy. But even though she then had had that fairy-feeling, she still remembered the bad feeling in her stomach she had had, while she told him they had been practicing.

She didn't want to have to feel that again, so she had told Santana that she couldn't come with her today, because of Artie. Santana had been so upset and sad and even mad when Brittany had tried to hug her for comfort.

Seeing Santana like that had made Brittany sad and she still was. She knew that Santana didn't know why she was mad. She knew that Santana wasn't ready to admit to herself, let alone anyone else, that she might be in love with Brittany. She didn't quite understand why Santana was so scared though. After all, she herself knew how much she loved Santana and it had never scared her.

Even though she didn't see why, Brittany felt: This was complicated! Way too complicated. And it was all her fault.

After all everything had been fine (well, not fine really, because Santana had obviously been struggling with their relationship for some time now, but at least things had been normal) until her stomach had started feeling so funny.

At first she had thought she was feeling guilty, but that couldn't be it. Santana had explained to her that they weren't doing anything wrong. How could they be? You couldn't cheat with a girl. That was just friends talking with their tongues really close. Santana had told her that over and over. So it couldn't be guilt.

Hmm…maybe the cherry-seeds she had eaten had something to do with it. If so, she would work through the funny feeling… she really really wanted to be able to grow cherries from her arms.

* * *

oookay... so what do you think? please, please, pleeaase review, so i know whether is top or flop^^


	2. Chapter 2

so here's the second chapter... i know i haven't given you all that much time to think about whether you even want me to continue or not, but i had this sitting around on my desctop and thought: why not? i would _really _appreciate some reviews! thanks guys! :D

Disclaimer: don't own it

* * *

Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Santana looked at her cell phone. 6.30 p.m. She had fallen asleep on her couch. Oh well, she _had_ been really tired, so tired she had even dreamt.

In her dream she had been at school with Brittany. Only with Brittany. They had been strolling along the football field talking and laughing, and when they had gotten back around to the school entrance, Brittany had taken her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

Santana closed her eyes again to see Brittany's face beaming at her from beside. They had gone through the halls holding hands and suddenly there had been people around them. But they hadn't been looking disgusted or angry or anything like Santana always feared. They had been smiling and looking approvingly.

Then Brittany had started running, pulling Santana after her into an empty classroom. There she had pushed her against the wall and started kissing her passionately. And Santana had kissed back, running her fingers through Brittany's hair, over her shoulders and her waist down to the bottom of her shirt, where she had slowly put her hands underneath and… "SANTANAA! DINNER'S READY!"

* * *

**Brittany's POV  
**

"LORD TUBBINGTON! – I told you a thousand times to quit smoking! Now look at yourself. You're wheezing like an old cat!" Brittany looked sternly at the coughing cat.

_Cough cough … splat._ A fur ball had just fallen from the cat's mouth.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I thought you were coughing because of your smoker's lung!" but the cat didn't seem to listen. It just jumped off the bed and trotted slowly out of the room.

"I hope he's not too upset with me now, but he really _should_ stop smoking though." Brittany said to herself.

She had just finished making a collage with her as a cherry-tree. She liked making collages. She had about six of them hanging in her room and about three times more in a big box in her closet.

She looked around for a place to put it up and found a nice spot right next to the one with her and Santana in Paris.

They had never actually been to Paris but Santana had once said she'd love to take Brittany there. Santana had been to Paris with her parents for vacation two times already, and told Brittany about it like a thousand times.

And Brittany loved listening to the stories about the Louvre and the Mount Maître and most of all of course the way the Eiffel Tower sparkled at night. Brittany would have really enjoyed visiting Paris with Santana, but with this collage over her bed it almost felt like they had been there already.

As it was almost 7 pm, Brittany found she was quite hungry now and hopped off her bed, down the stairs, across the living room where her dad and her little sister were watching TV and into the kitchen.

There her mother stood, making something that smelled like mac and cheese.

"What are you cooking?" she asked peering over her mum's shoulder.

"What does it look like to you, darling?" her mum chuckled.

"Mac and cheese" Brittany replied.

"There you go." Her mum gave back with an air of amusement. Sometimes, only sometimes she found her daughter to be a bit curios, but never mind she loved her just as much for it.

"Grrreat!" Brittany danced out of the room and towards the front door. "Save me some!" she called out over her shoulder and – grabbing her cheerleading jacket – went outside.

She had just realized that she should probably go for a walk in the garden before it got dark. She hadn't checked on their fairies in quite some time.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"Don't you like what I made you?" her mum was raising her eyebrows the way she always did when someone failed to compliment her food right away. As her dad was out of town on a business trip and her little brother was staying over at a friend's house, nobody had done so yet and Santana said hastily:

"Sorry ma! It's great! Really. How did you get the potatoes so soft?" concerned this might have been too much to pass for genuine interest from her 17 year-old daughter, Santana looked over at her mother.

Who however didn't seem to have noticed anything odd about this sentence and was now starting what was going to be a long monologue about her cooking skills, so Santana let her mind drift off again…

She had been thinking once more about her dream. It had been one of those dreams where you not only remember what it had been about, but also could still feel every touch and flustering feeling as if it had really happened. Santana breathed out heavily and regretted it almost instantly.

"What's with you today? Anything happen in school? You're not having boy-trouble, are you?"

"Wha – of course not, ma! I'm just tired is all." Her mum didn't seem entirely convinced but dropped the topic anyway and - after she had helped her clear up the table – let Santana vanish into her room again.

Glad to be alone once more Santana threw herself on the neatly made bed and rolled over to look at her cell which rested upon an unopened book on her nightstand.

Nothing.

No new calls. Not even a message.

"She could have at least texted me." Santana murmured to herself. Brittany wasn't the most reliable texter as she would so often get sidetracked by just about anything, nevertheless Santana had hoped Britt might have thought about their talk earlier and texted her that she had changed her mind, asking if she couldn't come over after all.

Or otherwise at least written `good night' or something. She played with the thought of phoning Brittany up and telling her how hurt she was but decided against it.

Brittany didn't need to know just how hurt she was by her rejection and why…no one needed to know.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It was getting dark outside and Brittany wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as a cold breeze blew right over her.

She hadn't found any fairies, not even one. But she wasn't concerned because she knew how much they loved to play hide and seek and how good they were at it. She was actually happy the fairies were having some fun, they had seemed a bit gloomy lately.

While she was walking across the freshly mown lawn back towards the house she got the strange urge to call Santana. She looked inside her pockets for her phone but remembered that Lord Tubbington had borrowed it last night.

_I better go look for him and ask him if he still needs it._ Brittany thought and broke into a run as she saw the cat vanish inside the house through the cat door. On the stairs leading to her room she caught up with him.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you still need my phone `cause I really think I should give Santana a call. You understand. To say good night and stuff."

Lord Tubbington however seemed not to have forgiven her for her rude accusations earlier as he just strode of into her room without even giving her so much as a glance.

* * *

please review:D should i continue this?


	3. Chapter 3

thaanks so much for reading my story! and a special thanks to my reviewers: amillionyears and makayka. love you! have fun

Disclaimer: you're gonna make me say it again, aren't you? Christy do not owny!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

"DAMN IT!" Santana was holding her once again throbbing left foot. She was sprawled across her bed and tried to decipher Brittany's text through her upcoming tears.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she had heard the familiar "bla-bling" her cell-phone made when she received a message.

"That's gotta be her!" she had shouted and run across the room. Since she had still been a bit wet from the shower she had slipped and bumped into the foot of the couch with her's.

Although angry and bad-tempered over having hurt the same foot twice on a day, that hadn't been that great to begin with, Santana still felt excited and happy.

Brittany had written her after all! She _had _thought about their talk and now felt that… well what?

Santana hastily wiped her eyes free of the tears to be able to read what Brittany had written her.

_Santana, i just got a feeling i should call you but i'm sort of in a fight with lord tubbington and you know how he hates it when i call people while we're arguing. but he isn't even speaking to me right now so I guess he won't mind if i text you for a second. i'm really sorry for blowing you off this afternoon. i'm very sad that i made you cry. i didn't mean to. it's just this weird feeling i got from the cherries. i guess the tree has finally started growing in my stomach. anyways, sorry. but maybe tomorrow the feeling won't be there anymore… i mean how long can it take to grow a tree! when it's finished i'll come over and you can have some of the cherries and we can make out and stuff. love you lots and greetings from LT (lord tubbington ^^) … I guess he's not mad at YOU good night your Britt Britt_

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"So. Now we can talk!" Brittany looked over at her cat but found that he had fallen asleep rolled up on her bed.

"Aaaw! The old softie couldn't stay mad at me." She smiled happily. Now she could call Santana after all.

But as she started pushing in the first numbers of Santana's cell, she stopped. All of a sudden her stomach was feeling funny again. This was so strange. Why did the tree always grow when she wanted to do stuff with Santana?

_Maybe it isn't the tree after all. _Brittany thought a little disappointed and worried, because one: that meant that she wouldn't be able to grow her own cherries from her arms and two: because it meant that she still hadn't figured out where that feeling came from, only that it had something to do with Santana, and that couldn't be good.

Frowning, she put down her phone and strode over to her desk to do some homework. Maybe she would get an epiphany while working on some math problems or trying to translate her Spanish homework.

* * *

**Santana' POV**

"MUM! I'M GOING OUT FOR A BIT. DON'T WAIT UP, MAYBE I'LL STAY AT BRITT'S."Santana slammed the door shut and ran over to her car.

_I have to talk to her. She doesn't know what to make of her feelings and that always worries her! _

The Latina started the engine and backed out of her driveway.

Five minutes later she turned into the street where Brittany lived and felt her heartbeat picking up. Once she was parked behind the Pierce's family car Santana took a settling breath and stepped out of her car.

_Calm the fuck down! It's only Brittany!_ Santana frowned and took the last two steps to the front door in one so as to not let herself have the time to chicken out and turn around.

"Shit! What is wrong with me!" she cursed to herself under her breath as she noticed her shaking hands when she rang the bell.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

She had just been thinking about Santana when she heard the door bell ringing. Delighted she jumped up from her desk and ran to the top of the stairs.

"You're here!" Brittany stated excitedly as she saw her best friend leap up the steps in what seemed like a big hurry.

"Yeah. Come on." Brittany felt herself get pulled into her bedroom, where Santana immediately closed the door behind them.

"I was just thinking about you!" The blonde girl chirped as she flung her arms around the Latina. She felt her heart beating fast with joy as Santana returned her hug.

But then her best friend pulled away, held Brittany at an arm's length and asked:

"Britt, are you okay?"

Brittany was so startled by the question that she didn't answer right away. How did Santana know how she felt? She herself couldn't even put the worry and the weird mixed feelings she was having into words to explain them to herself. How could Santana possibly sense that she wasn't feeling alright from all the way over at her house?

"I don't know!" Brittany shrugged helplessly.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

_I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for yelling at you and making you feel this way!_ Santana bit her lower lip as she fought back tears.

"I know." She said out loud and pulled Brittany into another tight hug.

It had stung like a thousand needles when she had seen the confused and hurt look on her friend's face after asking her if she was okay. Santana hated seeing Brittany so vulnerable.

She laid her head on Brittany's shoulder and breathed in her familiar sent_. She smells so good!_

Santana couldn't help but turn her head so she could fully breathe in the blonde's sent that was strongest behind her ear where her hair started falling down.

She felt Brittany move and immediately let go, blushing. But Brittany didn't seem to have noticed her best friend sniffing her hair or otherwise didn't care as she just smiled at her wryly and pulled Santana over to her bed.

When the two of them had sat down Brittany took a deep breath and said:

"I'm sooo sorry for before, San! I didn't mean to upset you. It's just… I … I don't know. There's this feeling in my stomach and at first I thought it was my cherry tree but now… I don't know, San… I don't think it is! I think it has something to do with you. With us!"

Santana didn't know what to say. She knew exactly how Brittany felt… or… she knew exactly how Brittany didn't know how she felt, because Santana kinda felt the same way.

She just wanted to tell Brittany that everything was gonna be okay, that her feelings were just… _well guilt I guess._ Santana sighed. She couldn't tell Brittany that. She had been telling her the exact opposite for the longest time.

It would only hurt Brittany to know that she had merely said those things because she was selfish, because she wanted her all to herself. It would hurt Brittany to know that her best friend had lied to her.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"What's wrong?"

Santana had been looking troubled for the past few minutes and Brittany didn't like it when her best friend's face was shadowed that way. It looked painful.

"It's nothing, Britt. You shouldn't apologize! It's not your fault you're feeling this way. It's…" the Latina's voice drifted off.

Brittany loved hearing her nickname from her best friend again. It was way better coming from her than from Artie. She cringed. _There_. The weird feeling had come back and stung her just now. What _was_ that?

"Britt?" when Brittany looked up she saw Santana's eyes looking scared, searching her face. "What was that?"

"What?"

"_That_...you cringing like that! Is something hurting you?" Brittany felt bad for loving that worried tone in her best friend's voice, but she couldn't help it. It felt so good seeing Santana care about something, seeing Santana care about_ her_.

"It was just there again. That weird feeling in my stomach." Brittany confided in the Latina.

"Oh." Brittany instantly noticed the change in Santana's voice and face. She seemed distant and hurt. "Were you thinking about Artie?"

"Wha…! How did you know?" Brittany looked at the brunette in amazement. Now _that _was really creepy. But then again… Santana knew her better than anyone. Better even than she knew herself sometimes.

"I have to tell you something! Please just don't be mad at me…" Santana's face was shadowed again and Brittany just nodded, seeing that Santana really needed to get this out.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy reading my stories and leave me some reviews...^^ thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4! wow...so here it goes: read, enjoy aaand review! thanks:D

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Chapter 4

**Santana's POV**

Her hands were shaking again.

She had just told her! She had just told Brittany that she had been lying to her. That what they had been doing was in fact sort of…

"Cheating? But you said it wasn't! You said..."

"I know what I said. I'm sorry, Britt! I just didn't want us to stop everything just because of _Wheels_!" She spat out the last word as if it were poisonous. "So, I..."

"So you what? Just lied to me?" Brittany's voice cracked and Santana felt her heart drop, as she saw the hurt and disbelief in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany!" she whispered meekly. "It was so stupid of me! So selfish!" she couldn't believe she was sitting here, admitting to having done something wrong and begging for forgiveness.

That was so pathetic! But it was Brittany! And there was nothing she wouldn't do for Brittany.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Guilt.

So it really had been guilt all this time. Brittany couldn't handle all the feelings she was having since Santana had told her fifteen minutes ago.

Now they were both quiet.

Santana sitting on Brittany's bed and worriedly glancing at her every other moment, waiting for a reaction, and Brittany sitting on her desk chair, twirling round and round, thinking…

_So I'm feeling guilty! _ Brittany's thoughts were chasing each other in her head_. I'm feeling too much!_ she started panicking.

She felt relieved for finally knowing what the stomach thing was about, she felt angry, hurt and disappointed by Santana for lying to her, she felt confused because Santana had never been so apologetic and timid, but most of all she felt happy because Santana was here and clearly admitted that she had done something wrong to her – which of course meant that she must love her a lot.

And that was the best feeling, so Brittany chose to let her body be flooded by it and soon all the others feelings were gone.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana sat up straight as she saw Brittany stopping her chair and standing up. "Whoa"

"Slowly!" Santana jumped up to catch her friend who was stumbling to her right. She grabbed Brittany just in time to prevent her from falling.

"Dizzy" the blonde mumbled as she leaned against Santana to get back on her feet. Santana felt her heart skip a beat as Brittany's cheek brushed up against her own.

"It's okay, I got you!" Santana murmured and helped Brittany over to the bed.

"_WHOW_!" Santana yelped out in surprise when Brittany pinned her down onto the bed as soon as they had reached it. "Britt! What are you doing?" Santana felt her breathing go faster as Brittany held her down by her wrists over her head and whispered in her ear "I'm just feeling happy!"

The blonde then started a trail of kisses down Santana's jaw line and over her bare collarbone and up to her left ear, where she stopped to nibble the Latina's earlobe.

Santana moaned softly as she closed her eyes to fully experience Brittany's lips on her skin. She hadn't even noticed truly how much she had longed for this until now, when it was happening… had been happening.

Santana's eyes shot open when she felt Brittany draw back and sit up.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"I have to break up with him." Brittany answered the Latina's silent question.

She had almost forgotten about Artie until the weird feeling had come back when she had been kissing her best friend.

But it was different now. It didn't scare or confuse her. Because she finally knew what it was. It was guilt.

And she knew exactly what she had to do. She jumped of the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Wait! Britt! Where are you going?" she heard Santana hurrying after her.

"But I just told you, silly. I have to break up with Artie. So I don't feel guilty anymore when I'm kissing you!" Brittany smiled. At those words she saw Santana's eyes widen and look around if anyone might have overheard and then the Latina hissed, half annoyed, half incredulous:

"What now? Seriously?"

"Of course!" Brittany said lightly, kissed her best friend on the cheek and –once again grabbing her cheerleading jacket – opened the door. "Wait here for me! I'll be right back."

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana was so stunned; she still stood rooted to the front door even after her best friend's back had long ago vanished around the corner.

_This is surreal! _the Latina kept thinking as she slowly got back the feeling in her feet and arms and closed the door.

Heavily doubting her sense of reality she sneaked back up the stairs. Even in this state she was still present enough though, to know that she didn't want, under any circumstances, to draw Brittany's parents' attention to the fact that she was still in the house, their daughter's best friend, who she apparently liked to kiss.

_Why the hell did Brittany have to say that so loudly anyway? _Santana wondered whether she should have laughed or something, so as to make it seem like Brittany had only been joking.

Well, now it was too late anyway. After letting herself fall on Brittany's bed Santana noticed for the first time how exhausted she was. She could barely keep her eyes open. So much had happened today. The most horrible and the most amazing things.

Brittany had rejected her and then she had gone to break up with Artie for her. _Please don't let this be a dream!_ Santana managed to think before sleep finally overpowered her.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Brittany! Come on in." Artie rolled back to let his girlfriend in.

"I don't think I should, but I have to tell you something, Artie." Brittany said and walked by him, despite her statement. She felt a little queasy but she knew she had to do this, because it wasn't fair to Artie, because she would never love him as much as she loved Santana, she knew that now.

"Okay?" Artie said and followed Brittany to his room at the end of the hall. Brittany sat down on the bed and looked over at him, sitting in his newly polished wheelchair.

She felt the words leave her as she watched the boy who had always been so nice to her, look at her with worry on his face.

"What is it, Britt?" The sound of her nickname reminded her of Santana who was waiting for her in her bedroom. Who was waiting for her to break up with Artie.

"I'm so sorry Artie. But I don't think I should be your girlfriend anymore."

_Silence_

"Because you've been making out with Santana?" the now white-faced boy asked heartbroken.

_How do they all know what I'm about to say before I do?_ Brittany mused and looked down on her hands in her lab. She hated hurting people. Especially people who were as nice as Artie. And Artie was hurting. She could see that clearly in his face.

"I'm so sorry Artie." She repeated simply. There was nothing else she could do and she felt terrible about it.

"Do you love her?" she barely heard his voice as it was so hoarse and shaky.

"I do."Brittany replied.

"Ah… Do you love me?" he tried.

"Artie… of course I do. You're really sweet."

"So why don't you choose me?" there was a flicker of hope in his eyes Brittany didn't like, because she knew she had to hurt him again. "I…She… It's different with her. She's my best friend. I… I don't know… I just…" her voice drifted off. How could she explain why she would always choose Santana? Always.

"I understand. It's okay. Don't cry!" Brittany hadn't even noticed she had started crying until now, when Artie was stroking away her tears from her cheeks and chin. "You love her. I always sort of knew. I just hoped you wouldn't figure it out for a long time… but I guess you're pretty smart!" he chuckled as he looked into her eyes.

It wasn't an entirely amused, careless chuckle. It was heavy of sadness and longing but she was glad he had been able to chuckle at all. Because now she knew that he wouldn't hate her.

Now she knew that he would be okay.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana jolted upright and awake as she felt something brush up against her foot. As she looked down she saw Lord Tubbington crawl up at the foot of the bed. She turned around and saw Brittany smiling at her from the open doorframe.

"Hi" the blonde said softly.

"Hi" Santana gave back, hoarse from sleep. She felt her heart beat fast as she saw the happy look on her best friend's face.

"I did it, San!" Brittany whispered excitedly as she strode over to her bed where she stopped to look down into Santana's sleepy eyes.

_She did it. She broke up with him. For me! _Santana couldn't believe it. She looked up at her friend who cocked her head to the left and searched her face with a wondering look. _But it's true!_

And as that realization struck her, the Latina let out a choky breath that sounded like a chuckle and leapt up to her knees to pull the blonde beauty into a tight embrace.

She breathed in the unique Brittany smell, without trying to hide it this time, and - closing her eyes - buried her face in the taller girl's neck. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto Brittany's collarbone, who then stroked Santana's hair away from her face with her left hand and asked "San, are you crying?"

"Yes" Santana said and it surprised no one more than herself that she didn't feel embarrassed, just very very heart-squeezingly happy.

* * *

Like always: hope you like it and sit here waiting for your numerous reviews:D thx


	5. Chapter 5

Oookay: so here's a preview to why this story is rated M. :D ii hope you enjoy and review ;) thanks so much...

Disclaimer: they're finally mine! oh...no wait, that was just a dream:(

* * *

Chapter 5

**Brittany's POV**

For a moment Brittany had been worried Santana would freak out on her again. When she hadn't reacted at first, when Brittany had told her that she had broken up with Artie, she had thought Santana might just get up and leave again, like she had done so many times when they had come close to situations like this one.

But instead the Latina had gotten up to her knees and pulled Brittany into one of her true hugs. One of those that were filled with passion and longing and love. One of those that made Brittany weak in the knees.

She felt tingles all over her body when Santana breathed her in and then settled her head between her shoulder and her ear.

Brittany had just closed her eyes to enjoy the moment more, when she felt something wet on her collarbone. "San, are you crying?" she asked worried.

She almost didn't believe her ears when Santana simply said "Yes". She couldn't look into Santana's eyes at that angle, so she just held her even tighter and kissed her on the forehead, whispering "I love you, San. You know that, right?"

" I know" Santana lifted her head up until they were face to face and smiled at Brittany.

Brittany felt a shiver go down her spine as Santana put her hands on either side of Brittany's face and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was different from the ones they had had until now… it was short and sweet and tame and Brittany couldn't help but sigh when their lips separated.

"I've missed this … you. Here." she breathed as she felt herself being pulled onto the bed by the Latina. She was now being covered in kisses all over her face and down her neck and felt her face grow hot when Santana pulled her on top of her own body until the Blonde's body was situated exactly above hers.

Breasts on breasts, hips on hips, one leg between both of Santana's and the other one bent just next to Santana's left hip. Brittany slowly put her right leg down until it lay next to Santana's left one and their bodies were even closer together.

She looked deep into Santana's eyes until the world around her seemed to disappear.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana had never been so calm and had never been so excited in all her life.

As she lay underneath the blonde beauty, she felt so strongly about, her head swirled and she felt like she couldn't breathe from happiness.

Brittany's amazingly blue eyes looked directly into hers with a wisdom that shook Santana every time and made her feel naked.

"I can't believe we're here." Brittany smiled and Santana, understanding exactly what she meant by `here', swallowed hard and choked out "I know, me neither."

She suddenly felt uneasy. They weren't doing this for the first time, but somehow it felt different. It _was_ different. Brittany had broken up with Artie for her, after she had begged her to forgive her for a mistake. _Everything _was different.

And yet…Santana couldn't have gotten up and left scared, even if she weren't pinned to the bed by her best friend's warm body. It just felt too good. And when Brittany started kissing her again, Santana couldn't have spelt her own name.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany loved kissing Santana.

She loved the way it made her feel all excited and tingly inside, and she loved the way it made Santana moan and sigh when she hit the right spots.

Knowing her best friend's preferred places to be kissed, she started with a sweet kiss on her mouth, trailed over to her left ear and descended down until she felt the fabric of Santana's black top under her lips. She wanted to take it off so badly, _but all in good time,_ she told herself and sniggered at the – in her opinion – very_ posh_ choice of words.

She lifted her head up again and saw that Santana's eyes were closed in enjoyment. She smiled and surprised the Latina with a passionate kiss on her lips. Santana drew in a sharp breath and held it until Brittany's mouth parted from hers.

"You taste so good" Brittany breathed into the brunette's ear and felt her heart beat faster when Santana let out her held breath in a sigh as reaction. She kissed her again and again until she felt Santana slip her tongue into her mouth.

Then it was her time to sigh as Santana's tongue danced around with hers and the Latina's hands ran up and down her back, giving Brittany goose bumps.

In one swift motion Santana turned Brittany over, so that now she was on top of her, kissing and sucking her neck until Brittany felt herself get wet between her legs. Both of them started to breathe faster and faster as their kisses grew more and more passionate and wild, to a point where Santana cried out loud when Brittany bit her lower lip hard.

"Sorry!" Brittany exclaimed shocked. She had drawn blood. She hadn't meant to hurt Santana, she just couldn't help it. Their passionate kisses had nearly driven her mad with desire and lust.

"It's okay. I was just surprised." The Latina breathed, half laughing. "I didn't know you were _that_ wild Brittany Pierce!" Santana purred before she captured the blonde's lips once more with hers.

Brittany's breathing got heavier still as Santana's hands crept underneath her shirt and knead their way up to her bra, where they slowly stroked both of the blonde girl's breasts.

"Take it off" Santana breathed as she bit Brittany's earlobe after kissing up and down her neck. Brittany sat up, when her best friend did too, to let her do so, and pulled off her shirt. When she wanted to lie back down again, Santana held her back, wrapping her left arm around Brittany's waist. "No no no! That, too!" she smirked, looking down at the blonde girl's light red bra.

Brittany returned Santana's sheepish smile and, biting her lip, purred "Why don't you help me with that?"

* * *

alrighty then...get ready for some red ears and hot faces, cause it's about to get sexy ;D I've never written anything like this and the following chapters so be nice;) i hope it doesn't totally suck... love to read your opinions XO


	6. Chapter 6

okay, so here it is. Brittana smut! really too nervous to write anything else now:D please R&R

Disclaimer: don't own glee

* * *

Chapter 6

**Santana's POV**

Santana was more than happy to carry out her best friend's request and carefully slid her hands underneath Brittany's arms and to her back to unhook her bra.

Once the small fabric was disposed off onto the floor, she pinned Brittany back to the bed and kissed her fiercely, pushing her hips and abdomen against hers over and over. She felt Brittany's hands tug on her own shirt and quickly drew it over her head and onto the floor, where it landed next to the red bra.

When she began taking off her own bra, she felt Brittany's hands holding her wrists. "Hey! I wanted to do that!" the blonde fake pouted.

"Sorry" the Latina smirked and put her arms around Brittany's neck as she undid her black and dark red lace bra. She then let her pull it all the way off her arms and onto the pile of clothing next to the bed.

"That's better" Brittany flirted and pulled the Latina back on top of her, pressing her breasts against her own.

"Uhuh" was all Santana managed to say before she had to bite her lip to stifle a moan when Brittany sucked hard on the soft spot right behind her earlobe while kneading her breasts with her hands.

Santana felt the heat rising in her body until she was wet at her core, and she couldn't stop another loud moan from escaping when Brittany turned her onto her back and slid down to suck on her right nipple.

"Ooh! Britt! Yeah!" she grabbed the blonde's head with her right hand and pushed it deeper into her breast, maximizing the contact, while she scratched down Brittany's back with her free hand. She felt herself get even wetter and was almost embarrassed by how much she wanted this girl, and how much it must show.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany internally patted herself on the back when she felt the Latina's hips buckle up to meet hers as she sucked on her breasts. This was one of the many reasons she loved having Santana so close to her.

It wasn't only the relief she herself always experienced, it was the way she had control over her best friend, the way she could make her moan and bite her lip and scream out her name. The way she could make her let lose, and especially the way Santana looked at her right now. With eyes filled of gratitude and longing and … most importantly… love.

Brittany cried out in surprise when Santana bit her right earlobe and clawed down her back with both hands starting at her shoulder blades.

"You're so hot!" Santana eagerly whispered into Brittany's ear. The dancer's breathing grew heavier and she let out a high pitched sigh as she felt the Latina sucking on her neck while she unzipped her pants. She quickly wound out of them and started tugging on the other girl's zipper, but her hands were too shaky from pleasure to undo the tight jeans.

"Wait, let me" Santana said with a voice that was hoarse from not talking aloud in a while, so Brittany got to her knees to leave room for Santana to dispose of her remaining clothes.

When Santana had lain back down, completely naked now, she looked up at Brittany and the blonde girl saw something in the Latina's eyes, she had never seen there before. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"I…no…I just…" Santana stammered.

"I mean, it's not like we haven't done this before" Brittany said worried. "Do you want me to stop?"

"_NO_!" Brittany smiled at the Latina's immediate and strong reaction. "No … It's just…"

"Different this time?" Brittany offered.

"Yeah" Santana sighed.

"I know. But that's good, right?" Brittany searched in the Latina's eyes for something she hoped she wouldn't find. Some trace of panic, or regret, or fear. But to her relief she didn't find any of those emotions, so when Santana just looked back into her eyes, without looking shyly to the side, or otherwise changing the subject, as she had always done until right now, she bent down and kissed her best friend again until she heard her breathing heavily and felt the Latina get wet against her pelvic which was situated between her slim legs.

She pushed with her own body against the other girl's over and over again and kissed her more deeply. She let out a guttery moan when Santana softly bit her neck while massaging her breasts. She quickly helped her get rid of her own panties as Santana made to remove them, and lay back down on top of the dark beauty.

It was the most perfect feeling in the world, having Santana's body pressed up against her own, with nothing between them, no clothing, no awkwardness, no guilt, nothing.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana felt dizzy.

She had forgotten to breathe again as Brittany had made a slow trail down the side of the Latina's face, over her collarbone and her bare chest between her breasts, down over her navel to her mound, with the slightest touch of the fingers of her right hand.

"Breathe" Brittany reminded her sweetly and Santana drew in a shaky breath which got caught in her throat again as Brittany followed that same trail with kisses.

Brittany stroked down on the outside of Santana's right leg to her knee, where she pulled it up. She did the same with the other one and Santana shivered with anticipation as Brittany slowly descended her head down the Latina's body, kissing every inch of skin she passed.

It was like nothing she had ever experienced when she felt Brittany part her folds with her fingers and dip her tongue into her wetness. _That_ they had definitely _never_ done before! Santana felt her back arch up and her eyes roll back into her head when the blonde started manipulating her clit in the most skillful way, while holding Santana's waist firmly with both of her hands to apply just the right amount of pressure when doing so.

Everything was out of her control now. Santana's breathing was sharp and fast and she heard Brittany chuckle when she couldn't stop herself from moaning out "Holy fucking shit! Brittany!"

Right then the blonde girl sucked hard on her clit making Santana scream out loud and hold on to the mattress for dear life. The Latina felt herself come close to climax when Brittany pushed two fingers inside her, and moaned again when she felt her kissing her neck.

The blond girl pushed in and out of her faster and faster, kissing Santana's soft spot behind her earlobe, until the Latina came undone. Santana put her right hand over her mouth to stifle the screaming as she felt her whole body erupt with fireworks.

To Brittany it was the most beautiful sight, seeing her best friend's face contort with this one, most intimate pleasure she had to offer her.

Brittany held onto her when Santana's body was rocked with waves of involuntary spasms from her intense orgasm, and the Latina wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde to feel the body that had given her this pleasure as tightly against her own as possible.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

When Santana's body finally stilled, Brittany slowly pulled her fingers out of her, making her whimper feebly, and kissed her firmly on the lips. The Latina sighed when the contact broke, making Brittany love her even more.

"I love you" Brittany mumbled into the Latina's shoulder. She knew not to expect an `I love you, too' in return, so when Santana just sighed again and started a line of kisses from Brittany's left shoulder, over her neck to her ear, where she weakly nibbled on her earlobe, the Blonde happily closed her eyes, nestling comfortably into her best friend's naked form.

It was true. Santana knew her better than anyone. But she knew Santana better than anyone as well. So even if she hadn't said it tonight, and might not be able to for a while, Brittany still knew:

Santana was deeply, undoubtedly in love with her. And for now, knowing that for herself would just have to do. Santana would catch up eventually, she always did.

* * *

Soooo: What did you think? want to read what happens after this eventful night? review please ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for reading this story and I have some news for you. So ... I'm planning on up dating chapter 8 soon, and i think it'll be the last one of this story. I just think it makes for a nice end. But of course there is always something that hasn't been told, so I might do a sort of sequel if you guys wnat me to...let me know! Thanks!

Disclaimer: as much as i would like to...don't own glee

* * *

Chapter 7

**Santana's POV**

The next morning Santana woke up entangled in light blue sheets and two long legs intertwining with her own. It took her a second to remember what had happened last night.

_Oh my god! Ooooh my god! _ Santana's eyes widened when she flashed back to all the things she and Brittany had said and done. Why was she so flustered? She had woken up in this bed about a million times before.

She had even watched Brittany sleep this one time – although she had felt so queasy about it that she had sneaked out early and gone to school where she had pushed some kid, who'd been standing in her way, against a locker.

Right now that seemed like a pretty good idea to the Latina, so she slipped out of the bed and started looking around for her clothes. She suddenly knew exactly why she was flustered this time.

Brittany had broken up with him … for her. And Santana had cried. _Cried_.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God_. Just when she had found her bra Santana heard Brittany move under the covers. She looked up.

"Morning" the Blonde yawned when Santana met her eyes.

"Hey, morning!". Brittany noticed that Santana was already wearing her pants and apparently gathering up the rest of her clothes. She frowned "What are you doing? It's not time for school yet, is it?"

"I .. no, I just thought… you know … I'd get there early and think of a new routine for us to do at the next game." Santana could tell from her amused expression that Brittany didn't buy one word of her stumbled excuse. However the blonde girl only said "uhuh…right. Okay, so see you in Spanish?"

"Right, yeah" Santana gave back before she put on her bra and shirt and quickly slipped into the hall and down the stairs. "I can't do this! I can't do this!" Santana muttered frantically under her breath.

She got into her car and drove to school thinking and rethinking of all the ways she could have handled that situation better. She came up with about ten before she pulled into the parking lot in front of the main school building.

_Well at least there's _some_ improvement. _Santana thought darkly when she successfully resisted the urge to grab a girl - that had accidentally bumped into her - by the hair and slap her across the face.

_Maybe I'll be able to stay next time. Yeah... next time I'll definitely stay._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

Brittany hadn't gotten mad when she had caught Santana sneaking out again in the morning because it just had been so familiar. But now…

Now that she had had time to think about all the things that had happened between them last night she started to get irritated. She had been prepared for some sort of draw back on Santana's side, but she couldn't help but admit that she was disappointed.

She had at least expected Santana to have enough tact and nerve to drive to school together if nothing else. She did however not even see Santana in the first two classes – Spanish and Health class - they would have had together.

Santana skipping school was – again – not that uncommon as the Latina often felt that Lima's McKinley High really didn't have that much to offer her, but usually she took Brittany along for whatever she did instead.

Brittany went from mad to worried to sad in those two hours and by the time she got to lunch she already had puffy eyes from crying.

"Britt? You okay?" Looking up Brittany saw a worried Mercedes searching her face.

"I'm fine…I'm sad." Brittany answered, quietly.

"Well sad isn't fine! It actually is sort of the opposite, Brittany. Has something happened? That can be an extraordinarily effective boost for your musical talent, you know!"

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn had gotten up from her seat at the table to stand between Brittany and Rachel.

"I was just trying to help" Brittany heard Rachel mumble as she was pushed down onto the bank in front of their table by Quinn and Mercedes.

"Tell us what happened, Brittany. Did you and Artie have a fight? He looked pretty sad, too, when I saw him in English this morning." Mercedes mused, sitting down at Brittany's left-hand side as Quinn resumed her seat to her right.

_That's right! They don't know yet! _Brittany let her head fall onto her folded arms and sighed. "I broke up with him." She stated quietly.

"What?"

"When?"

"Why?"

"Are you okay?"

Feeling overwhelmed by all her friends' questions, Brittany took a deep breath and lifted her head. "I broke up with him last night."

"Why? You two seemed so happy!"

"They weren't happy _all_ the time, Berry! Did he do something, B?" Quinn tilted her head.

"No. I just… I had to."

"But why?"

"Leave her alone, Rachel. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it." Mercedes shot the small brunette a disapproving look.

Brittany looked at her hands. She wondered whether she should tell their friends about what had happened the night before with Santana. Not the bed-stuff – she knew from experience Santana didn't like it when she told people about that - but the personal, emotional, potentially hugely important talk-stuff. _Although….She doesn't like talking about _that _stuff either. Actually she likes it less._ Brittany thought. After a few seconds of inner debate she decided she _had _to tell _someone_ about it, so she looked up again "I had to because I didn't want to feel guilty anymore."

The other girls looked confused. "Guilty? What do you m.." Mercedes asked as Rachel's voice interrupted her "Hey Santana! Did you hear about – _Wh…Where are you going_?"

Brittany's head jerked around to see Santana's back hurriedly turning around the corner of the cafeteria and vanishing into the hallway. She suddenly felt a very low, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Santana turned around the corner and into an empty janitor's closet. She just needed a quiet place to sort her thoughts. And to let her breathing and heart rate get back to normal.

Avoiding Brittany hadn't been her plan but when she had seen her going into their Spanish classroom this morning her legs had started acting of their own accord. They had run in the opposite direction whenever she had seen Brittany all day. And when she had just gone into the cafeteria and seen Brittany talking with their friends, who had all looked very worried and interested, Santana had found herself short of a panic-attack.

The Latina slid down the wall opposite the door and took a deep steadying breath, taking her face between her hands. "Okay. It's just Brittany. She won't be mad at me. She understands me. She'll know why I'm acting this way. She…she'll know I didn't mean to … I … I don't mean to…"

"_Santana? _I _thought_ I saw you run in here. Are you all right?"

"_GET OUT OF HERE, KURT_!" Santana wiped her cheek to hide her tears from the scrawny boy poking his head into the open doorway. She jumped up and rushed by him, only to bump into some bonde girl, who was hurrying down the hall past the closet.

"Brittany wait… _watch out"_ Rachel Berry's voice came bellowing through the hallway.

"Rachel! I don't want to talk about it anym…_OW_!" Britt's sniffles were interrupted when she bumped into someone.

"What the fuck! Watch where you're goi…oh! Brittany! I … I'm sorry!" Santana stumbled, trying to get back on her feet after having fallen down in the middle of the hallway, because she had crashed right into Brittany. Who, apparently, had been storming off past the closet Santana had been hiding in.

"Hey. Where did you run off to? We were just discussing why Brittan.."

"None of your business, Berry!" Santana growled at the smaller brunette when she noticed Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn had apparently followed Brittany and were now standing around them.

She felt cornered and – out of habit - she looked at Brittany, hoping for her to say something distracting so she could skip out.

But the blonde wasn't meeting her eyes. Santana was shocked. She had never seen Brittany cry because of something she had done to her. Santana knew Brittany probably had – heck, most kids at this school probably had – but she had never had to see it before.

"Britt… I… I _really _am sorry!" Santana literally _felt_ the confused looks of their friends on her and Brittany as she watched for her best friend to lift her head. When she finally did she said "I need to talk to you. _Now_."

"O…okay" Santana followed Brittany as she made her way through the watching crowd of friends and other pupils and out of the hall, out of the building and onto the emptying football field.

She couldn't think anything except _ Please don't be mad, please don't be mad! I don't know what I'm doing! Please don't be mad… _

"What are you doing?" Brittany whirled around, causing Santana to almost bump into her again.

"Wha..?"

"Why are you acting this way? _I broke up with him_!" Santana had never been as stunned by anything as she was right now.

Brittany was standing in front of her, sobbing so hard her shoulders were shaking and asking her point blank why she couldn't get over whatever stupid issues she was having. "_Santana!_"

"_I DON'T KNOW_!" she hadn't meant to scream at her but she felt so helpless. She needed Brittany to know she didn't mean to hurt her. "I don't know!" she repeated quietly.

They stood there, in the middle of the now almost empty field and just stared at each other. After a few quiet moments Santana took a step towards Brittany. She had to tell her how she felt. She just _had _to. So why wouldn't the words leave her mouth?

Brittany looked at her with sad eyes. "I…I'm" Santana sighed. She couldn't say it! The Latina took another step towards her friend and took her hand. Brittany's hand was cold and wet from wiping away tears, but at least she didn't pull it away.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! excitedly awaiting your reviews!

XOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

LAST CHAPTER everyone! I hope you like it! Might try a sequel somewhere down the line, though! Thanks soooo much for all your support and reviews! Awesome awesome awesome! It was really great writing this story.

Disclaimer: finally i get to say: ...still don't own. hmm

* * *

Chapter 8

**Brittany's POV**

Seeing Santana so distraught made Brittany even sadder. Why couldn't this be easier for the both of them? Why couldn't Santana have figured out how she felt about her months ago and why couldn't she admit it now?

Sometimes Brittany hated the world for being so complicated. But then she was reminded of all the good things, like change and progress, when Santana reached out and took her hand.

Brittany relished in the moment of feeling close to Santana again and when she looked into her eyes she saw the urgency. The urgency to tell her, even though she couldn't.

"I know this isn't easy, San! But it's just me. And our friends wouldn't care. They'd be happy for us!"Brittany close to whispered, hoping it would somehow sooth the shaking brunette and convince her that everything _could _actually work out for the best for once, if she just told her out loud, what both of them knew to be true. That she loved her. Simple as that…or not.

"Yeah right! Finn and Rachel would not at all get their noses all up in our business and Puck would probably through us a party, right? And Artie? _Yeah_! _He _would be _sooo_ happy for us!"

"Santana. Artie knows!" Brittany replied confused, she couldn't believe Santana didn't know this. What was even more unbelievable to her was that Santana was still so scared of their friends. After last night she had sort of hoped that Santana would finally get her nerves together.

"He…he knows?" Santana's stammered question brought Brittany back to the present. "Yes" Brittany was exhausted now.

"You _told_ him?" The Latina's eyes widened in fear and disbelieve.

"Nooo…He knew. He said it was sort of obvious, he … are you okay? San?" Santana's face had suddenly gotten pale and she had withdrawn her hand. "Santana?"

* * *

**Santana's POV**

"_He said it was obvious?" _Santana heard her own voice shriek unnaturally high as she internally begged for it to not be true. How could it be obvious? She had been so careful! Totally casual and stuff. She hadn't even known herself until recently for Christ's sake!

"San, it's not that bad! Calm down, you're freaking out!" suddenly conscious of their exposed whereabouts and the heaviness of the topic, Santana started frantically looking around for potentially evil eavesdroppers who would of course immediately spill this secret she had been so desperately trying to protect.

She hadn't even noticed her fast, labored breathing until Brittany grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her worried. But right then, the worry turned into something else…

"I can't believe you! You can't even _think_ about anybody knowing about us without having a panic-attack?" Santana's eyes stopped helplessly darting around to meet Brittany's. She was so taken aback by the blonde's frustrated reaction to her freak-out that she temporarily forgot about her fears.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't mean to…" Santana started.

"_I know you don't _mean _to! _But you do! _All _ the time! I thought you might have gotten over it last night, but then - this morning - you just bolta_gain?_! What the hell am I supposed to do? Wait for you forever?" Brittany was screaming again. Her face red from the cold and the anger and her hands were held up in front of Santana as if she wanted to grab her and shake her until she stopped being so …well, Santana.

"I…no…I just. I mean you know how difficult this is for me!" For the first time slightly scared of the tall blonde in front of her, Santana timidly took a step back.

"HOW DIFFICULT _WHAT_ IS_?" _Brittany screeched. Her voice cracking mid-sentence while her eyes were once again filling with tears of frustration.

"_YOU! BEING IN LOVE WITH YOU. _Just…can't you see that? Can't you see…I'm…" Santana was crying so hard now that she couldn't breathe properly. The tears were streaming down her face as heavy sobs shook her body.

She was so tired now that she didn't even protest when Brittany slowly took a step towards her, took both of her hands into hers and – right there in the middle of the field - kissed her ever so quickly and softly and eternally, right on her lips.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It was as if time stood still. Santana's lips against her own, her wet cheeks touching hers and a lose strain of the Latina's hair brushing against her ear. She drew in the familiar scent of her best friend's skin, felt the soft touch of her hands entwined with her own.

Their body's so close, their words all around them. Santana's deepest thoughts and feelings laid out right in front of her for the first time. Completely vulnerable.

A moment of total serenity for the both of them. No fear, no frustration, no cover-up lies or alibi-stories. No more places to hide.

It was only a second.

This kiss.

But to Brittany, it felt like a lifetime.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Just like in her dream, there were no out-cries. No disapproving looks or stunned, gossip-hungry, hurtful whispers.

They were alone. She and Brittany.

Alone with her secret; which was now _their_ secret, as she had shared _everything_ with her. Everything she had never shared with _anyone_. Ever.

They were alone with her love for her. Alone.

Or were they?

Santana was gazing into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes. She felt everything and nothing, and she didn't care. And then she saw it. Standing at the far end of the field behind Brittany. A distant figure, watching them.

Her heart began to race. _Not again. _

Her eyes shot back to Brittany's. _I love you. _

She couldn't move. Wouldn't? Couldn't. The figure could. It moved…

Moved right towards them, standing there in the middle of the field, holding hands. She shifted. Now Brittany noticed that she had seen something behind her. She turned around.

Santana still couldn't make out who the figure was. She looked back at Brittany. There was a smile. Brittany had turned around again and was smiling at her.

"You're not running away" the blonde stated in a whisper. She squeezed her hands. Santana squeezed back. Her eyes found the figure again, it had gotten closer. She could almost make out who it was now.

It was a boy. A very tall, brown-haired boy. He was wearing a white-lettered jacket. And right when she could see his crooked smile on his face she noticed them behind him.

All of them coming towards where Brittany and she were still standing together closely, face to face. One of them breaking into a run.

Their friends were cheering.

* * *

Please tell me again what you think and if you might be interested in a sequel. You are the most amazing readers. thank you so much! ...It's been swell;D


End file.
